


We're All Monsters

by miss_rae_lin



Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: AU, Emotions, Family Bonding, Gen, One Shot, Uncle-Niece Relationship, dream scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 18:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_rae_lin/pseuds/miss_rae_lin
Summary: Stranded on the side of the road, Summer Newman is saved by the last person she ever expected.





	We're All Monsters

When her car sputtered to a stop on the side of the road, Summer screamed. Raw, loud, and full of pent up pain. Her throat burned by the end of her impromptu banshee fest. Before she knew it, warm, fat tears spilled from her eyes down her cheeks. She slammed her hand against the steering wheel, whimpering at the burst of pain it created. 

How could Summer have ignored the signs? The bright, neon-colored signs that something was not right with her family after her grandfather’s death? Like her grandmother seeming to be in control of herself for someone that lost the love of her life? Or how her dad didn’t want to talk about funeral arrangements? Or the way Victoria didn’t seem appear to be in a rush to clear her name for the supposed murder of her own father? Or the nervousness Abby exhibited anytime Summer tried to speak to her about Victor? 

Because Summer believed they were all grieving in their own way. Like her. Remembering the importance of Victor Newman in their lives. How his presence helped shape who they were. And how they were going to have to figure out how to be the Newmans without their patriarch. Something that, to Summer, seemed impossible. Grandpas were supposed to live forever, after all.

But sitting in that broke down car on the side of the road, Summer admitted her family were liars. Actors that should be up for an Oscar in their portrayal of their grief for the loss of their loved one. Because it was nothing more than an act. Victor Newman was still very much among the living.

Summer wouldn’t have known if she hadn’t overheard Abby and Nate at the Grand Phoenix. After spending a few hours with Theo, who did as promised and just held her, she decided to head back to her dad’s. To check on him and see if he needed help with arrangements. And she wanted to know how his conversation with Adam went. It was as she was getting off the elevator, Summer spotted Nate and Abby together. As she moved towards them, deciding to check on Abby to see how she was handling everything, she caught the conversation.

Right there in a small alcove hidden from the lobby of the hotel, Abby and Nate discussed Victor being alive. Of how terrible they felt lying to everyone about it. But how relieved they would soon be because Victor promised the game would be over. He would be revealing himself shortly. And that they could only hope people forgave them for the trickery. 

That Summer could forgive them.

The conversation had been cut short because someone needed Abby’s help at the service desk. The couple walked back into the lobby, never knowing that Summer had overheard every word. Standing frozen in front of the elevators, feeling as if she was floating upside down in a strange dream.

Victor was alive?

Her family knew?

He would be revealing himself soon?

The walk to her car was a blur. She remembered someone yelling her. And the cool evening air caressing her skin. She thought a car honked at her, too. But she could not recall the actual steps or the path she took from the elevators to her car. The conversation between Abby and Nate had caused a complete shutdown in her process of reality.

When Summer did return to reality, she saw that she was driving down Route 25. An isolated back road that only traveled through small towns until reaching the crossing point into Iowa. And she saw that the sun had sunk low behind the fortress of trees, the sky had become the hazy navy blue just before night settled in. When she had left the hotel, the sun was still shining in the sky, but starting its descent down. How long had she been driving?

Summer soon got her answer because her car started to sputter. When she looked down, she saw the gas light illuminated on her dashboard. When she had arrived at the hotel earlier, she had a quarter of a tank left. She could normally survive on three hours of driving before reaching empty. Had she really drove three hours out of town on this desolate road?

And then the car started to slow. Which forced her to pull off the road onto the shoulder. When the car officially shut off, she sat in silence. Trying to process everything. There, stranded in the middle of nowhere, everything hit her. The lie. Her grandfather being alive. The days she spent grieving. Her family watching her suffer. Which is when she screamed.

Now, Summer sat in her car alone with her thoughts. And the more she thought over what she learned today, the more she considered her family’s actions in the past. Her father’s lie about her paternity. Her grandfather’s actions concerning her mother. Her willingness to forgive so easily. Her choice to always defend her father and paternal family against her mother. To always ignore the harm that her family did to others. 

All because she loved them.

She trusted them.

“But they don’t trust me,” Summer whispered to herself. But it sounded as loud as a bomb inside the silent car.

Needing an escape from her thoughts and knowing she needed to find civilization, Summer reached to her passenger seat and grabbed her cellphone. She frowned at the no signal sign at the top of her screen. Getting out of her car, she walked a few feet, cellphone raised in the air. Maybe she would encounter a piece of good luck and find a bar somewhere in the middle of the woods. Not all horror movie stereotypes could be true, right?

But the no signal sign remained on her phone.

Should she start walking? But in what direction should she go? It had been years since she last traveled this road and she couldn’t remember what small stop in the road was closer. And what if someone tried to pick her up? She worked out daily, but she doubted she could fend off anyone that tried to kidnap her. What if she was out here all night? No one would know to look for her here? Did she even want to be found by someone from back home?

Summer chuckled. “You really are a genius, aren’t you Summer?” she mocked herself. “Living with blinders when it comes to your family. Always putting yourself in stupid situations. Can’t have a normal relationship with your mother. Only seen as someone good enough to have sex with. No one can stand to be around you. You are a real prize.”

Suddenly, the area around her lit up. Summer turned to find herself staring into the beams of approaching headlights. She walked back towards her car, making sure to stay on the passenger side. And when the car driving towards her began to slow, Summer unlocked the passenger door while gripping her keys like knives between her fingers. 

Heart pounding and nerves fraying, Summer watched as the car came to a stop. It was a sleek, black car. Popular sports model from a brand overseas. Looked to be brand new. Clearly someone that had money. But that didn’t necessarily equate to safety. This could still be a kidnapper or serial killer. 

When the driver door opened, Summer took in a deep breath of the cool September air. What would she say if they offered her a ride? Could she trust her instincts in this situation? But maybe as they grew closer to a town, her phone could pick up service? The pros and cons of her possible move played out in the back of her mind.

“Summer?” a familiar voice called. One that should not be anywhere near here.

“Adam?” Summer called back.

The tall silhouette of her uncle walked to the front of the car. The headlights of his car cast a glow on his form. And surprisingly, Summer actually felt relieved at seeing him. Which was odd because she had been so used to hating him. He was the boogeyman according to the stories she would hear from her father and sometimes Victoria. But right now, he felt more like a knight in shining armor.

“What are you doing here?” Summer asked.

Adam walked towards her. “I think I should be asking you that.” He looked at her car. “What’s wrong with your car?”

“Out of gas.”

He turned his attention to her. “Does anyone know your out here? Your mom? Dad?”

Summer shook her head. “No.”

“So you just decided to take a drive down an isolated road at night without telling anyone?” he asked.

White hot anger flared up inside of her at his question. How he made her sound stupid. Like a petulant child reacting with emotion instead of thinking her situation through like an adult. “Yes, I’m an idiot Adam. I am very much aware of my shortcomings.”

Adam sighed. “I’m not calling you an idiot, Summer. I’m just trying to figure out what you were thinking by doing this? It is a freaking miracle I happened to come along while I did.”

“Let’s not pretend that you care about me,” Summer said. While she was angry with her family for their deception, she didn’t forget that Adam was the one framing Victoria for her grandfather’s supposed murder. “Your not exactly uncle of the year.”

A tick formed in his jaw. His gaze dropped to the hood of Summer’s car. And she thought she heard a sniffle, as if he was fighting back tears. But that couldn’t be right. Adam Newman didn’t cry. He didn’t regret. He bulldozed his way through life, innocent people be damned.

“I deserved that,” Adam said. “But contrary to popular belief, I do care Summer.” He looked up at her. “Get in my car and I’ll take you to the nearest gas station.”

Summer wouldn’t claim to trust her uncle. After all, he was the reason her family played the twisted game that they did. And the pair didn’t exactly have the typical uncle/niece relationship that most others did. But it was better to get a ride from him than wait for a stranger to pass by. At least with him, she didn’t think he would kill her. 

“Thanks,” Summer said after a long pause. “Let me just grab my things.”

Within a few minutes, the pair were in Adam’s car driving off. To say that sitting in her uncle’s car was strange would be an understatement. It felt as if she was in an alternate universe. But ever since she overhead Abby and Nate’s conversation earlier, the world didn’t make sense with her normal reality. So this seemed to be the icing on the cake.

“What were you doing out here, anyway?” Adam asked, breaking into Summer’s thoughts.

“Don’t worry about it,” Summer replied. 

Silence greeted her statement. For a brief period. Then, “Alright. Have you had anything to eat?”  
Summer cut her eyes to Adam. Did his voice sound hoarse or was she imagining things? And he wasn’t being his normal, demand answers self? What was going on? This didn’t appear to be the Adam that she knew. Or was he faking something in order for her to let her guard down?

“Why are you out here?” Summer asked.

Again, Adam became quiet. He cleared his throat a few times. Clenched the leather steering wheel a few times. Summer raised an eyebrow at his actions. 

"Heading back to Kansas," Adam spoke.

The first thought that crossed Summer's mind was his voice indeed sounded hoarse. As if he had been crying. Which didn't make sense. Adam Newman was ruthless. Cold hearted. He didn't cry. He didn't mourn.

The second thought was he was running. His guilt wouldn't let him stay in Genoa City. Or maybe it was fear pushing Adam to flee. He didn't want to face jail time. He didn't want to face the family with his crimes displayed for all to see.

The only thing that made Summer pause was Connor and Christian. Adam, though vile in many ways, would not abandon either boy. He loved them too much. And he wanted to prove he was different than Victor by never leaving his children behind. 

Knowing she needed to approach the topic in a different manner than her normal snark, Summer asked, "To be close to your mother?"

"My mother's dead, Summer."

"I know. I just meant...did you want to be close to her in spirit?" 

A beat before, "I need to apologize to her."

Adam wanted to apologize to his mother? For what? Summer could name a hundred things but she doubted she would name what it was Adam felt he needed to apologize for. That was the enigma that was Adam Newman. You thought you had a handle on how his mind worked until he threw you for another loop. It was what made his chess games over the years terrifying to watch. He thought of moves that only her grandfather could counter.

Summer's mouth moved before she registered what she said. "Is it for framing Victoria for Grandpa's death? Or for killing him yourself?" 

Without warning, Adam veered towards the shoulder of the road, tires squealing at the sudden break. The car came to a stop with a jolt. The acrid smell of burnt rubber filled the air. And Summer's heart fluttered like a hummingbird inside her chest as she tried to catch her breath.

"Are you crazy?" she yelled. "We could've wrecked." 

When she received no response, Summer twisted around to face Adam. She expected to find an angry person, ready to chew her out. Or deny her accusations. Or possibly even throw her out. But she was surprised by what she saw.

Adam sat ramrod straight in the seat. He gripped the steering wheel so tight, the leather squeaked under his hands. He stared out into the night, but his gaze seemed unfocused. As if he was remembering something. And a tick worked in his jaw, jumping every few seconds. A wall of silence surrounded him, almost as if he had left reality at her harsh words earlier.

"Adam?"

"I didn't intend to kill him," Adam whispered.

Summer's eyes widened at the confession. "What?" 

"I only messed with his meds to weaken him," Adam said. "Payback for him trying to kill me." 

Kill him? What? It seemed like this chess game between Adam and Victor had a move she never knew about. Which terrified her. How long had this madness been going? Since Adam returned to Genoa City? Since he regained his memories? But there was another question in the back of her mind. One that had been there for years, but she never had the question to voice out loud.

Why couldn’t they call a truce in this endless madness?

Summer realized with dawning horror, that this chess game her family played with Adam always ended up costing a heavy price. Her grandfather always lost the son he seemed so close to saving. Adam seemed to always be forced to start over because the end always resulted in him nearly dying. In this round, Connor would lose the father he had grown to love, no matter how much Nick hated it. And she, now knowing the truth about Victor, would be a casualty. Because her faith in her family had been shaken to its core. And she didn’t know how she would gain that back. 

Reaching up, Summer pressed a button to illuminate the inside of the car. With the light came the revelation that Adam had tears spilling down his cheeks. Which sent her head spinning. Adam Newman didn’t cry. He was the reincarnation of evil. He had no soul.

So why was he crying?

“Start from the beginning,” Summer said once she overcame her shock.

Adam scoffed. “You plan on turning me into the police?”

Summer thought over that question. She should. It would get Adam out of their lives. And it was the right thing to do in the case of attempted murder. But how often did a Newman pay for the crimes they committed? 

That thought sent her head reeling. 

Everyone in her family had gotten away with something. Even her, she realized, as she stared at Adam. The memory of the car accident from years before flashed across her mind. The death of his child with Chelsea before Connor was conceived. 

Summer swallowed.

“No,” she said once her emotions were under control. “I just...I need to understand everything. So please, Adam, tell me.”

He stared at her. Searching. Questioning. Summer could understand the hesitation. She was Nick’s daughter. The brother that was determined to see Adam gone. Who believed everyone’s suffering was worth freeing them of the son Victor had left on a farm in Kansas all those years ago. Who had done evil things but had suffered evil things in return, though no one would admit that last part.

“For most of my life,” Summer started, “you and my dad have been at odds. He basically called you the boogeyman. And I never questioned it because it seemed you would always do something that proved him right.”

Adam nodded. “Boogeyman sounds about right.” He chuckled. The hollowness in his voice sent chills down Summer’s spine. “The thing that terrifies children.” He said that as if he was thinking of a particular child.

Connor.

“But this day has felt like an alternate universe. Like I’m seeing people differently than what I have always known them to be,” Summer said.

“I know what you mean,” Adam said. “More about myself, though. I guess Victor’s death can do that to you.”

Summer’s heart squeezed. Abby and Nate’s conversation from earlier echoed in her ears. The memory of sitting with Kyle earlier that day, crying and reminiscing about her grandfather. His effect on both of their lives. And how she didn’t know what to do now that he was gone. 

The burn of her earlier anger returned. But when Summer looked at the grief on Adam’s face, knowing her grandfather did all of this teach him a lesson or one up him in their stupid war, the anger cooled until ice filled her veins. Adam deserved his payback, she agreed. But the emotional toll the innocent people caught in this crossfire suffered was a cost too high, in her opinion. And the betrayal of knowing her family watched her suffer and said nothing told her they expected to be forgiven. Like all the times in the past. No consequences suffered.

“Victor isn’t dead,” Summer said. 

By openly stating this, she had turned her back on her family. On their master plan to make Adam suffer. But there was no emotional upheaval at her revelation like Summer expected. Instead, she felt as calm as still waters. 

Adam cut his eyes to her.

Assessing her.

“He figured out your plan and faked his death.”

“You knew this?” Adam asked.

Summer shook her head. “I overhead Abby and Nate earlier this afternoon talking about it.” She smiled. “Apparently I was the only one that didn’t know in the family.”

“Because of Phyllis,” Adam guessed.

“My guess, too,” Summer replied.

“Is that why you’re out here alone?” Adam asked, motioning towards the stretch of road and darkness outside the car.

Summer nodded. “I was in a fog after I overhead them. Didn’t even know I had driven this far. I guess my body knew what my brain wanted without giving it conscious thought.” She cast her gaze towards the windshield, staring into the darkness surrounding them. “I suffered all because they thought I would tell my mom. No trust in me whatsoever.”

“Summer…”

“I am tired of this fight between you and the others,” Summer said. She cut her eyes back to him. “It costs others way too much. Like Connor.”

At the sound of his son’s name, Adam dropped his gaze. “Like Connor,” he whispered. His grief wrapped around his son’s name like a glove. The pain he felt at leaving his child behind, at hurting him, was on full display for Summer to see. 

Boogeyman’s didn’t care about children’s suffering.

Adam care about Connor’s.

“So start from the beginning,” Summer said. “Tell me everything. Because I need to understand in order to help you.”

Adam’s head shot up like a rocket. He stared at her, eyes wide and mouth dropped. Shocked that he was offered a hand in support. By the daughter of the brother that hated him, no less. Summer couldn’t believe it either, if she were being honest with herself. She never expected to say those words. But after today, she was forced to open her eyes to things that she always buried in the back of her mind. And she was forced to acknowledge that Adam wasn’t born evil.

Well, maybe not completely.

Once Adam recovered, he agreed to her request. He spilled everything. Or what Summer considered everything. She had no doubt he was holding some facts back. Adam Newman didn’t trust people easily. He would give enough information to make his case without exposing all the information. 

After he explained his side of the situation, Summer said, “Go to Kansas and do what you need to do. Grandpa’s memorial is next week. Stay away until then because he will make his presence known at the service. In front of him and the rest, return an admit your guilt.”

“They would love that,” Adam scoffed. “So would the police.”

“Prove them wrong, Adam,” Summer said. “Do it for the satisfaction of seeing the look on their faces. Do it for Connor and the look of pride he will have for his father.”

“His monster of a father, you mean?”

Summer quieted at that statement. She stared at him, his words on repeat. Monster of a father, indeed. But that seemed to be the Newman curse. Because the blinders concerning her paternal family had fallen away. And she was forced to face the reality that was the Newmans. 

They were not good people. Selfish. Conniving. Dangerous. Always one step ahead in many ways. Willing to do whatever it took to get what they want. Capable of hurting family without second thought. That was the family Summer was connected to. That was the blood running through her veins. 

As a child, she admired the strength of her father and grandfather. How they were capable of always securing a win. Even when they were fighting each other, they were like titans in battle. And she wanted to grow up to be like them. Capable of holding her own in a fight.

But now…

“We’re all monsters, Adam,” Summer whispered. “It’s the Newman curse.” She cast her eyes back to him. Her uncle stared at her as if he was seeing her for the first time. She wondered what she looked like now compared to the day they last saw each other. Strangely, she hoped there was a difference.

“You know that helping me will only make your father angry with you,” Adam said.

Summer hummed. “I know. But I guess it’s the monster in me ready to come out and play.”

Silence settled over the pair like a thick, heavy blanket after her statement. Summer didn’t know what Adam thought about her thought-out-loud moment, but she realized it was the truth. She did have a monster in her. Looking back over the past year, she could admit she had become a monster. Mainly to her mother in ways, but also to Kyle. Two people that, outside of Fen and her father and his family, she should be the closest to. But she hurt them. Without remorse. Because it was something she wanted.

“I’m sure Grandpa already knows who truly tried to run you down that night, but I’ll also do some digging,” Summer said. She couldn’t handle the quiet anymore. Self revelations were great, but they were also emotionally taxing. “When you come back, I’ll make sure you’re not the only one that the police have to look at.”

“I could just disappear,” Adam said. “Free everyone from the screw up that I am.”

“Connor doesn’t deserve to have his heart broken like that,” Summer replied. “I’ve been there and I’ve watched Faith go through it. You leaving like this, after he just got you back, will only hurt him in the long run.”

“Even though Nick would make a great father to him like he has been to Christian?”

Summer turned to him. “Connor already told you he wanted you as his father, not Dad. When a kid has that mindset, you could buy them the moon and they would still never accept you as their parent.” 

Adam stared back at her. Dark eyes glowing with a strange light Summer had never seen before. But maybe that was because she never took the time to look. Always believing he was the monster under the bed. He was still evil in many ways, Summer couldn’t deny that. However, looking at her uncle now, she could see glimpses of the human inside of him. The one he tried hide between the facade of the devil.

Instead of saying anything to her, Adam put the car in drive and veered back onto the road. The silence lasted a few minutes, Summer guessing he needed to gather his thoughts. Then, “Text me updates. Don’t let anyone know what you’re doing.”

“Get me a burger and some gas for my car,” Summer replied.

Adam cut his eyes to her. The corner of his lips lifted. He leaned back in his seat, the tension draining from his body. “You got a deal, Blondie.”

Summer rolled her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I am probably going to do a series of oneshots featuring this pair. Just scenes I wish we could have that could build up to an interesting relationship.


End file.
